


法师限定（Sorcerers only）

by frui



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui
Summary: boleyn13所写Sorcerers only一文的中文翻译





	法师限定（Sorcerers only）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorcerers only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308250) by [boleyn13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13). 



“你知道在你愚蠢的房子附近找个停车场是件多么痛苦的事情吗？当然你根本不关心，因为你可以画出那些奇特的传送门，然后跨过他们。而我们这些可怜的普通人只能不得不用汽车在城市里穿梭。顺便说一句，我刚刚直接就走了进来，你真的应该考虑给大门上锁。我知道，我知道，伟大的至尊法师可以摆平任何进入到这扇门里的事情，但是你不是还有许多秘密的、可怕的，魔法制品放在这里吗？任何人都能拿一件然后跑开。我就可能这么干。我现在就要这么干，因为我到现在连个回应都没有，你甚至都——该死，为什么Loki坐在你的沙发上？！”

Tony在两秒钟内立即从‘给Strange一点颜色看看’转变成战斗模式。他的手指已经在激活腕表。一旦Tony手上的冲击波聚集完成，他就会用它瞄准那个还在Strange沙发上坐着的敌人。

他姿态随意，以一种印度式坐姿坐在Stephen旁边，膝盖上还有一桶爆米花，正对着Tony扬起一边眉毛。

为什么Tony突然觉得他好像是撞破了什么事情？

看着Stephen，Loki朝Tony的方向点点下巴，“他总是这样闯进你家？真是让人难以置信的粗鲁。”

“我知道，我尝试过教他不要这样做，但是某些自称是天才的人在这方面学得尤其的慢。”

Loki轻哼，“我对此一点都不感到惊讶。”

这里到底在发生些什么鬼？

“Stark，可以麻烦你不要用武器对准我的客人吗？”Strange殷切地看着他，还带着点恼火。这下Tony可以确定这个屋子里至少有一个人的脑子是坏掉的。

“你的客人？Loki是你的客人？！是你邀请他而不是他在拿你当人质？如果他正在用一把看不见的枪指着你，你就眨两下眼。如果你是精心计划准备抓住他，需要我合作的话，眨一下眼。”

恼怒地小声抱怨了几声，Loki抓起一把爆米花塞进嘴里，完全无视了Tony。这时Tony才发现电视正开着，而且……什么鬼？他们真的一起在看指环王？

“Loki是我的客人。他只是另一个在魔法上登峰造极的使用者，他知道他在做什么。有时候能和一个这样水平的人交谈真的很不错，会让人得到巨大的满足感。”Strange的语调和表情都无法不让Tony相信他是认真的。这让人心理更加感到受创。

Tony有千万句话想问、想说。比如Strange到底在磕什么药？Tony可以也来点吗？

他还没来及想到更远的，因为Loki轻轻哼了一声，用一种荒谬而高高在上的语气说：“一个在魔法上登峰造极的使用者……这说法真可爱。和我相比，你连初学者都不算……”

“没错，这就是上次我轻易把你锁在镜像空间的原因。”

“如果我想的话，任何时候我都可以找条路出来。”

“当然。你只是比较喜欢那里的景色而已……”

这不可能是真的。Tony一定是不知不觉中进入了另一维度的空间。一个Strange会和Loki一起看电视和……拌嘴（？），让人不安的空间。这样想某种程度上有让Tony觉得眼前的事好接受一点吗？

“唔……你还记得他是个通缉罪犯吧？一个邪恶的策划者？现在你有没有想起来一点？”

Strange毫不在意地耸耸肩，“至少电影之夜的时候不会想起来了。顺便一说，你真的很让人分心。你要么闭上嘴坐下要么离开这里。”

“什么？不，他不是个法师。当Stark也在这里的时候，法师之间的会晤还有什么意义吗？”

Tony本来打算告诉Loki去死吧，但是很快意识到他一点都不想再在这里见证这些疯狂的事情了。“是的，没错。随便你们怎样，我要走了。”

***

下一次Tony再来到Strange的住地时，他小心了一些，小心环顾四周的角落以确保他没有撞见某些令人不安的事情。然后，再一次的，当Tony决定过来取一些上次任务里Strange得到的魔法制品的时候，Loki碰巧在这里的几率到底是多少？

100%

Tony这该死的命运。

至少这次没有爆米花。

“Strange，我知道，除了不可思议的外表，我们毫无共同之处。我们从不能达成意见一致，但是如果你还有一点理智尚存的话……你得承认这太他妈诡异了。”

没有爆米花，但是整个沙发上都堆满了小吃。不是袋装的薯片或者玉米片，像是意式烤面包和希腊沙拉这类花哨的东西。这些东西看起来真让人忍不住流口水。而且Tony有些恼怒的发现竟然没有人邀请他去参加这种类型的电影之夜。该死的法师们。

“你应该锁上大门防止流浪汉们进来。这样真的很烦人。”Loki依然表现得像个小贱人，但是Strange展现出了一点微小的风度，“我的大门会一直打开，这样任何需要帮助的人都可以进来。”

Loki闻言忍不住哀嚎一声，仿佛这是他听过的最愚蠢的事情。

最终Strange还是好心地看向Tony，“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

“只是过来拿一些你拒绝亲自带过去，莫名其妙的魔法东西。不要担心，我没有继续留在这里打扰你们小宴会的意思。”

不，Tony拒绝去想把Loki留在至圣所里这件事到底有多么不负责任。Strange这里是不是有很多可以释放出黑暗军队的东西，所以Loki只是想偷这些？不，Tony不打算把这么明显的事情指出来，他会不得不为此负责。

Strange缓慢地从沙发起身，示意Tony跟上他。所以他们要把Loki独自留在这里？Oh，这到底什么鬼……

Strange领着他进了办公室，指给他一个棕色的盒子，祝他有一个愉快的夜晚，然后他们就调头回起居室了。这次Tony打算立即就走。这里的事情对他清醒的大脑来说负担太大了。

然而，他再一次的没有走。匪夷所思的事总是对Tony有种吸引力。Loki整个人随意地摊在Strange的沙发上真是Tony见过的最奇异的景象。那个傻子一定是觉得自己像在家里一样。即使是对Strange来说，这也有点过分了。“收起你的脚，你占到了我的地方。”

Loki交叉双手放在脑袋下面，只想激怒Strange。“那可真糟糕，我觉得这样子简直太舒服了。”

Strange歪着头，他脸上那种高傲的表情会让大多数人都想逃跑。“把你的腿挪开，不然我就自己来挪。”

“那边有个非常不错的椅子。”

好吧，完全是个平行宇宙……

“我警告过你了。”

Tony看见那个自作聪明的混蛋声带动了试图回应，然而这声音却没从唇间发出。这让Tony笑得停不下来。随后奇妙的事情发生了，虽然Tony讨厌魔法，但还是不得不赞赏这一景象。Strange欢乐的红斗篷以光速飞越房间，紧紧包裹在Loki伸展开的腿上。

“让你肮脏的衣服离我远一点！”Loki美妙的尖叫被无视了，斗篷尽力向空气中后退，拉动了Loki半个身体，直到只有他的肩膀和脑袋还在沙发上。

“Strange，我一定要拆了你的内脏！”Loki试图挣脱开，但是斗篷抓他抓得很牢。Tony快笑弯了腰，Strange笑笑，坐在新空出来的地方。“谢谢。”

斗篷解开了他对Loki双腿的限制，它们正好落在Strange的膝盖上。真让人尴尬。Loki的目光简直像小刀一样扎在Strange的身上，挪动双腿想要从Strange身上移开。可惜是白费功夫。斗篷落了下来，覆盖在Strange的膝盖和Loki的双腿上。再一次让他保持原位不动。

太让人尴尬了。

Loki停止了挣扎，抬起他的头，没有试图掩藏他的挫败感，“你认真的，Strange？”

“魔浮斗篷有他自己的意志，我没法对他发号施令。”

“真的吗？”Loki轻哼。Tony对此相当困惑。

显然在场唯一对新情况感到满意的只有Strange，“像这样待着或许会轻松点……还是你真的想再花半个小时和斗篷搏斗？”

为了证明自己的观点，Strange非常随意地把手放在Loki的小腿上。Tony仿佛受到一击，或者说真切明白了受到一击是什么感觉。他的脑子快变成了浆糊，而他有股巨大的冲动去扇Strange一顿。或者赶紧报告当局。

“Fuck，你正在把手往他裤子里伸！”

或许Tony不应该像这样咆哮。

他们俩都把头转过来看他，带着些惊讶，他们可能早就忘了他的存在。Loki做了个“Duh!”的手势，说：“他老是这样，真是无可救药。”

Strange没有丝毫的不安，反而像被逗笑了，“Oh，拜托，你再和你父亲打上一架，度过糟糕的一天，你就会爬上我的床了。”

“在你的梦里，Strange。”

Tony真的想用手捂住耳朵，“太可怕了，我要离开这里。”

***

如果不是Strange急切地要求他过来，Tony绝对不会再次来到Strange的家里。后者想要测试某种理论，然后得到相关结果。尽管Tony觉得他现在再也没法用以前的眼光看待Strange了。和Loki打情骂俏……哈……

无论如何，Tony还是出现在了至圣所。谢天谢地。Strange是一个人待着。

“你好，Stark，想要来杯茶吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。我现在还没法正视你。你只需要说我该做些什么，让我们赶紧搞完。”

“Well……我们需要稍等片刻……”通常人们这么说的时候，他们都会看自己的手表。然而Strange却是对Tony背后的东西表现出了极大兴趣。“你在看什么？”

“没什么……就……稍微等一下。”

“见鬼，你在……”

“我希望你选了一些更……他在这里做什么？”

Tony转过身，看见了Loki，他们对彼此的存在明显表现出了同一种感受。“该死，我刚刚打算说同样的话。你知道我要说什么——我一定要说出来。他在这里做什么？”

Strange耸耸肩，试图让气氛冷静一点，但他脸上的笑容根本停不下来。“Hey，上次你跟我说，实际上我们并没有在约会，而且这两周我们也没有讨论任何关于魔法的事情……那我想Tony在不在这里对我们都没影响。他有什么影响吗？”

Tony张大了嘴，他突然意识到Strange到底在做什么测试了。该死的。

“当然有影响！他是个白痴，我不喜欢他。”

“没错，我他妈也是，你个混蛋！”

Loki对他做了个最让人不爽的表情，然后目带苛求地看着Strange，“现在要怎么办？你那可笑的斗篷不打算把他扔出去吗？”

“它似乎并没有理由这么做。”

“Oh，我明白了。”Loki不屑地将手叉在腰间。“如果你更喜欢他的陪伴，那我想我可以离开。”

然后他就离开了这里。一个会瞬间移动的白痴。他一走Strange就拍了拍Tony的肩膀。“谢谢。我已经测试并且证实了我的理论。你帮了我很大忙。现在你也可以走了……”

“你知道吗，Strange，下次你再想找我帮忙——见鬼去吧。”

***

Tony真应该学聪明点。他实在是个大好人。Friday警示他Strange的家里出现了一种奇怪和一种强大的能量信号。这很不同寻常。两种不同的信号代表着不好的征兆。Tony不能冒着Strange可能会被另一维度生物吃掉的危险就干坐在家里。

Tony穿上战衣飞越过城市，闯进Strange的屋子里。没有人注意到他，因为屋里的Loki和Strange正忙着对彼此使用魔法。现在Loki的手里正抛出绿色的光球，而Strange正用自己的魔法盾抵挡它们。“拜托，你根本都没想要真正伤到我！”

“我要扭断你的脖子！”

“上帝，你可真是个drama queen。”

“我真不明白以前我为什么想花时间和你待在一块儿，一个魔法外行的凡人。”

一个绿色光球嘶嘶作响从Strange耳边穿过，不知为何他撤掉了自己的魔法盾牌。“Oh，拜托，你根本没有好好思考过这个问题！”

“你说的没错。我为什么要把魔法浪费在你身上，我明明徒手就能把你撕碎。”Tony想他现在是不是应该做点什么，因为Loki正快步向Strange冲去。但是他什么都没做。因为这样的场景他在电影里看过太多次，以他的经验来看，接下来马上就能演到结局了。

Loki抓住了Strange的衣领，而那个法师看起来并不在意，“为什么你就不能承认你是嫉妒呢，而且……”

“我以前确实是，而我现在没……”

Strange没打算让Loki说出最后那个词，直接一劳永逸地让他闭上了嘴。他把手放在Loki的后颈上，唇压在Loki的唇上。一个乱糟糟的吻，这主要是因为Loki一直在挣扎。在这悲惨的两秒钟里，Tony猝不及防地目击了两位法师激烈亲热的镜头。

他现在离开合适吗？

老实说，Tony不知道他们这种互相试探来回绕圈子的把戏进行了多久，但是从他们撕开彼此衣服的速度和不顾一切的程度来看，估计是进行了很久。他们就不能用魔法除掉衣服吗？如果魔法不能用来做这种事，那它的意义在哪里？他们一点都没注意到他吗？Tony就站在门口……

好吧，这是个愚蠢的问题。Tony明白他们没有注意到自己的原因。这次Strange不会介意Loki占据整个沙发的空间了，因为他正压在他的身体上面，亲吻和舔舐他的脖子。

Tony绝对应该赶紧离开……

谁会想到当你把Loki扒光的时候，他立即就听起来像只小猫一样呢？Tony想知道他是怎么……

“什么鬼……”那个愚蠢的斗篷再一次不知道从哪里冒出来，包裹住Tony的手臂。它用一种不可思议的力道野蛮地拉着Tony。“好、好，我现在就走！”

他也没有别的选择，那个斗篷直到把他拖出屋外才松开。

***

这次没有任何借口可以逃脱。Tony一定要把Strange撕碎。或者把他们俩都撕碎。这取决于他将见到谁。希望不是他们两个人都在，Tony的心仍然满是阴影。比起做一名称职的复仇者，Tony有一百万种更好的选择。但是既然Strange溜了，那总得有人来做。

什么样的人才会因为要和一个性感得惊人的神上床而忽略自己的职责呢？真让人难以置信……

如果不是自从Strange成功把手伸进洛基的紧身皮裤里之后，Tony被迫独自处理每一件事情，他才不会关心这些呢。

这是Strange连续第三次缺席会议。Tony忍不下去了，这样下去可不行。

Okay，Tony会赶紧的，就几秒钟，告诉他处理好你自己的事情，然后就离开。不管Loki在不在，Tony都要一个字一个字地告诉这两个白痴不要再乱搞了，还有……

“听着，你们——Oh，该死，这不公平……”

他们俩都在，再一次的，都在沙发上。电视机开着。Strange的手臂环住了Loki的肩膀，Loki的头倚在他的胸前。两个人都穿着整齐，处于熟睡中。斗篷像是条毯子一样盖在他们二人身上。

这是Tony见过最温馨的景象。

但是Strange一直没有在会议上露面，而Tony准备了一整套的话要把Strange说的哭出来。所以不管他们依偎在一起熟睡的景象有多可爱，他都要把他们叫醒。

斗篷的下半部分抬了起来，像是个脑袋一样。它仿佛明白Tony在想什么。它是在瞪他吗？好吧，他放弃，这并不值得他冒生命的危险。Tony举起两只手，表示他不打算做任何事情。然后他朝后退了一步，“我正在往外走，别担心……”

他准备给Strange发一条短信，一条非常刻薄的短信。


End file.
